User blog:Lightening McQueen/News of June 9, 2013
This is the news as of June 9, 2013. Lightening McQueen section A few interviews, such as here, have John Vignocchi saying that in the game, the characters are actually toys, not the real versions. In my opinion, I would have them as real. He's also said that as the game is a long term platform, it would be available for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One and that relevant technologies and figures will be easily transferrable. But what about the seventh generation consoles like Wii, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3? Since that they have confirmed ''The Lone Ranger'' Playset, which the characters did not appear in any other videos or pictures, I wonder if they would make playsets of other franchises not shown, like Mickey Mouse, especially that he is the most popular Disney character. Here, it is shown that as we will find out more of Disney Infinity at E3 2013, the game's booth has Cinderella's Castle and a life-size version of Cinderella's Carriage as a monster truck, which it can get a photo-op. Also, I have seen a picture on the page which shows in the background another picture of characters on a white background, but with Lightning McQueen, Holley Shiftwell and Francesco Bernoulli in different positions, and Don Carlton, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Art, Randall Boggs, Guido, Fillmore and Finn McMissile. Other stuff reported to be at the booth are: "The team also wants guests to get in on the creativity that fuels the Toy Box mode delivers - so we installed a pop-up shop in the booth where they can choose from 10 different combinations and have a custom t-shirt, shirt sleeve or hoody made exclusively at the show. We even have toy vending machines that will let let guests grab an Infinity character pre-release! Of course, it is all about the game. To that end there are 18 different demo stations on the floor where you can try all of the announced play sets and the Toy Box mode yourself. Infinity will also be featured by all our first party partners at Sony, Nintendo and Microsoft." Although they said that they would make playsets of Disney media for the game instead of making whole new games for them, this interview from in January 2013 (when it had its original release) has Vignocchi saying that there could still be standalone games. That was a bit similar to me with that I was confused of that they are making a whole new game for the upcoming Cars spin-off film Planes, when they could just make a playset for it, especially that it is an upcoming film like Monsters University and The Lone Ranger. Also, he says that they could use some of the same mechanics to add additional characters like use some from Mr. Incredible to make Iron Man. By the way, Batbugz, I think you need to re-upload the pictures on your News. 3/12/2013 blog because it looks like they no longer exist, and I would like to see the markings of other characters like the ones from Planes on there again. Also, this page has John Blackburn saying: "We’re most of Disney Interactive’s booth, probably 80 percent of it. Disney Infinity isn’t just a video game but a gigantic platform that ultimately could involve all of Disney’s movie and/or television franchises. It’s a 3D open-world sandbox in which the player can unlock new Disney characters in the game world through figurines that will be sold separately from the game. When the player puts a figurine on a platform connected to the game console (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii and Wii U), that character is unlocked to play in the world. So far, figurines from Pirates of the Caribbean, Cars, The Incredibles and the upcoming Monsters University have been announced. Disney also will debut a playset at E3 involving the upcoming film The Lone Ranger. We’re not just introducing one game. It’s an entire software platform that all Disney games will go into in the future. This is a big initiative for Disney overall." He has hinted that television shows will also be included in the game, so other than Phineas and Ferb, we could have Wizards of Waverly Place, Hannah Montana and other TV shows. Disney told us that the game will offer drop in and drop out co-op, and that player-created adventures can be saved and submitted to Disney. If approved, the company will make them available to the community as a "best of" type of offering for others to try. This page] shows that there will be drop in and drop out co-op, and that player-created adventures can be saved and submitted to Disney. If approved, the company will make them available to the community as a "best of" type of offering for others to try. This page shows an interview from Activision on why Skylanders isn't afraid of Disney Infinity, which I did notice about with toy figures making something similar of the two games, and I don't know if they will still have success when Disney Infinity is released. On the second page of the same interview that LimeTH had shown on his [[User blog:LimeTH/Recent interview hints at Aladdin content.|blog about hints at Aladdin content]], Blackburn has also said that the sixth playset at launch will be announced in the holiday season, being the summer holidays. I think it is probably Toy Story because that it is a popular Disney franchise. Also, other people are wanting Jack-Jack in his monster form and Frozone to appear, which I don't know if they will appear, as well as Celia Mae, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Angelica, Sally Carrera, Lizzie, Mack, Sarge, Sheriff, Red, Acer, Professor Z, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie and other characters. Also, I don't know if they will have with some characters in other clothing, like the Incredibles and Frozone in their normal clothing other than their supersuits, and, if they announce Star Wars, Princess Leia's metal bikini, and what clothing would Luke Skywalker have. A few websites have said stuff like about that there were no mentions of Star Wars or Marvel play sets at the time, but it could happen later, and if the game's Lone Ranger play set is any indication, Avalanche is likely capable of pulling from just about any Disney franchise and making it work, ([VIDEO-New-Footage-And-Photos-For-Disney-Infinity.htm#c4kb0q2DYMjoijw4.99] and http://uk.ign.com/articles/2013/06/10/disney-infinity-monsters-universitylone-ranger-showcase) and that the gameplay includes fighting, role-playing, world building and more, as well as that it also will allow gamers to build, create and submit to the “Disney Cloud” to be peer-reviewed and published, letting gamers from across the world enjoy their worlds (http://blogs.denverpost.com/videogames/2013/06/10/live-from-e3-a-look-at-disney-infinity/7494/). Another says that what also seems to be infinite is Disney’s potential to continue earning money from this concept, as each new film from Disney or Pixar will generate new characters, new Play Sets and new sales (http://www.siliconrepublic.com/digital-life/item/33007-disney-infinitys-new-e3/). Here, there is a picture from the For Your Consideration video. Another interview has them saying that there are more playsets in development, but not ready to announce yet. Also, I have a few questions: When they have Power Discs that unlock toys and other stuff from other Disney franchises, what if they do playsets of these franchises? How will the Power Discs become useful? For example, what if a playset for Mickey Mouse is made, which there is a Power Disc that unlocks his car. And Khan from Mulan being unlocked by a Power Disc, which what if there is a playset of Mulan which also has Khan? How would they have playsets of spin-offs, like Planes (spin-off of Cars) and Tinker Bell (spin-off of Peter Pan)? I don't know about films that were originally owned by Disney and films that were only distributed by Disney in some countries, like The Chronicles of Narnia, Valiant and Gnomeo & Juliet. Also, I don't know how they would have in the game the cartoon and Tim Burton Alice in Wonderland films, especially when they are different films with the same title, and take place at different times. How will they do with making Disney Infinity sequels so that you don't have to buy the games when you have the first one? Like would they have the playsets, Power Discs and stuff other than figures backward and forward compatible? Also, here are some photos from the other Disney Infinity wiki: Disney Infinity Wiki alternate logo.png InfinityStarterPackCharacters.png Power_Disc.png InfinityStarterPack.png DisneyLogo.png Disney-Infinity-Jack-Sparrow-Prototype_C.jpg Piratesofthecaribbean.jpg Theincredibles.jpg Monstersuniversity.jpg Play_Set.png Infinity_logo.png Luxo Ball.png Character_Button.png Batbugz section Hey guys, look what I just found. Category:Blog posts Category:News